Recuerdame
by Luniz Potter
Summary: Serie de Viñetas: Cuando Harry se fue Ginny quedo devastada al igual que él, pero ellos se tienen en la memoria como grabados a fuego. Los sentimientos que faltaron impregnar las paginas de Las Reliquias de la Muerte.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclameir: **Todo lo que se reconozca es propiedad de J.K Rowling.

**N/A: **¡Hola! La historia esta basada o inspirada en la canción Recuerdame de Marc Anthony con la Quinta Estación. No obstante, NO es un song-fic.

Espero que lo disfruten mucho y poder oír sus opiniones.

* * *

_Recuérdame cuando parta y no regrese a nuestra casa_

_Cuando el frío y la tristeza se funden y te abrazan._

_Recuérdame_

Él se había ido, la realidad que ella había tratado de ignorar se le mostraba como un resaltador de color rojo. Ginny miraba a la gente corriendo y realizando actos de aparición, pero ella estaba quieta, ella lo había visto.

—Ginny, vámonos.— el sonido de la voz de su hermano la despertó por completo, retuvo por mas tiempo las lagrimas que amenazaban con desbordarse, cuando se giro para quedar frente a frente con su hermano, nunca vio tanta seriedad en el rostro de Fred Weasley, solo pudo susurrar un simple y lastimero no, pero esto no hizo que la decisión de su hermano cambiara de rumbo, el gemelo de este la aferro con sus brazos y juntos desaparecieron.

La confusión que en su cerebro se producía por la falta de aire fue perdiéndose poco a poco, cuando fue consiente de lo que acababa de abandonar, salio corriendo como si así pudiera regresar al lugar donde antes se encontraba, su casa, al darse cuenta de que era una simple estupidez, se dejo caer en el suelo y lloró, lloró como hace mucho deseaba hacerlo.

—Vamos Ginny, hay que entrar a la casa. Papa me hizo jurar protegerte— Esas palabras, le hicieron ver donde se encontraba. Donde su desagradable Tía Muriel, ignorando este hecho, miro a sus dos hermanos, y esperando que le entendieran, que le dijeran lo que quería escuchar, hizo una pregunta silenciosa.

—Estarán bien, papa y mama saben defenderse, y Bill y Fleur se iran al Refugio.— respondió George.

Ginny lloró mas, mientras abrazaba a su hermano, se sentía tan culpable, como no había pensado en su familia, la tristeza de sus pensamientos le recorría las venas y ella no podia hacer nada.

—Ellos estarán bien, Ginny.— dijo Fred, recordando que no sabia nada de su otro hermano, ni sus amigos. Ginny los miro con una rara melancolía, a los dos, al mismo tiempo, suplicándoles casi. Fred y George fueron consientes.

—Él estará bien Gin, ella los abrazo mas fuerte que nunca, pero lo sabia, sonrío, solo nesecitaba escucharlo, recordarlo, así él se lo había pedido.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclameir: **Todo lo que se reconozca es propiedad de J.K Rowling y la Warner Brothers.

* * *

_Recuérdame cuando duermes y adivino lo que sueñas,_

_Cuando lejos de nuestra cama sea en mí en quien piensas_

_Recuérdame_

La besaba, era una sensación espectacular, ella convertía caricias en simples obras de arte, y Harry, Harry solo se dedicaba a admirarlas. Pero, él no podía sólo admirarla, la quería tocar, aunque no sabia porque, no podía, tal vez por temor a romperla, o porque su mejor amigo le dejaría sin descendencia si se sobrepasaba, ella despego sus labios.

—Estamos solos, nunca estamos solos.— sabía lo que le pedía, tal vez ella lo ignoraba pero una bestia que habitaba en su pecho ronroneaba cuando ella le pedía, que simplemente accediera, a algo mas que besos y caminatas por el lago.

—Lo se.— ella le sonrió.

—Hermione se llevo a Ron, para dejarnos solos, sólo porque yo le pedí que me dejara respirar Harry, y justamente Neville, Dean y Seamus, no están, y estamos aquí, solos tu y yo, en tu cama, no podemos solame… Él no la dejo continuar, la beso, como hacia mucho que quería hacerlo, como únicamente lo había hecho en sueños, sus manos se dispersaban entre su cabello rojo y su cintura, pero aun nunca quedaban quietas, se dedicaban a recorrerla y memorizarla, ella no se quedaba atrás, las manos de ella iban entre su cabello y se perdían por debajo de su camisa, se le erizo el vello de la nuca, el de sus brazos, no sabia si podían parar, cuando.

—Mmm, yo siento por interrumpir pero.— un Neville Longbottom muy sonrojado, los miraba, deseando que la tierra lo tragara.

—Oh, lo siento Neville.— expreso ella, aunque no lo parecía, tenia una sonrisa en su cara, estaba toda risueña y eso a Harry le fascinaba, solo se dedicaba a verla.

—No te preocupes Ginny.— Neville sonrió, el conocía a su amiga y probablemente, antes de que él llegara, ella estaba rozando el cielo con los dedos.— pero Harry, yo soy tú y me cuido, te aseguro que si yo fuera Ron Weasley y te encuentro en esta misma situación y mínimo te castro.— Harry lo miró y palideció.

—No ¿no le dirás a Ron, verdad? Yo, soy muy joven para morir.— los tres amigos rieron, cosa que no duro, Ron y Hermione, habían llegado, y el pelirrojo los miraba inquisitivamente.

Todo se oscureció, y cuando se dio cuenta se despertó, Harry miró a los lados, se hayaba, como siempre, en el dormitorio de su padrino. Todo había sido un sueño, no, era un recuerdo, lo había vivido, antes de que todo pasara, cuando estaba con ella, ese recuerdo, todo ese día, le produjo una añoranza difícil de ignorar.

Estaba lejos de ella, no la veía desde la boda, pero como la extrañaba, esa chica aparecía en sus pensamientos, y no sabia que hacer cuando lo hacia. Solo le quedaba una cosa, algo que sentía, se lo había prometido, a pesar de no haberlo hecho.

Recordarla, solo le quedaba recordarla.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclameir: **Todo lo que se reconozca es propiedad de J.K Rowling.

* * *

_Recuérdame cuando mires a los ojos del pasado_

_Cuando ya no amanezca en tus brazos_

_Y que seas invisible para mí, para mí._

Era su aroma, estaba segura, casi lo sentía envolviéndola en sus brazos, pero ¿Cómo?

No había nada en ese lugar que le hiciera recordarlo, él odiaba ese lugar tanto como ella. Miro hacia los lados, las paredes de las mazmorras se alzaban lúgubres, sus compañeros estaban pendientes en cosas que ella ignoraba, las luces estaban opacas, ¿Cómo en un lugar así, podía recordarlo, si estando con él, había vivido los días mas felices de su vida? No hubo nadie que le respondiera tal pregunta.

—Ginny.— alzo la vista y miro a su profesor. No tenias ganas de responderle, de decirle que lo escuchaba, algo en ese lugar, "su aroma" específicamente, le hacia recordarlo, le causaba melancolía.

—Si, profesor.

—Te preguntaba si reconoces esta poción.— dijo Slughorn, mientras señalaba un caldero con un contenido fangoso.

—Es Poción Multijugos, profesor.- supo de una vez cual era, recordaba haberla visto cuando Ojoloco Moody se las mostraba a los Weasley en la Madriguera el día que fueron a rescatarlo.

—Bien, diez puntos para Gryffindor, sintió como Luna sonreía a su lado, a ella no le importaba que otra casa ganara puntos, después de esos segundos, volvió a su mundo, a sus dudas, y también a sus memorias, seguía oliendo "su aroma", ese olor que le recordaba a la madera de una Saeta de Fuego, a tardes en la grama, a chocolate, a…

—Es Amortentia profesor.— dijo Luna en una voz que escucho como si fuera un trasfondo.— se reconoce por su brillo nacarado, su humo en espirales, y por el olor que nos produce.— eso la llamo la atención.

—Bien Luna, diez puntos para Ravenclaw.— El profesor ya se iba dar la vuelta cuando Ginny, soltó de repente.

—¿Como así?— después de haberlo echo, se arrepintió.

—Disculpa Ginny.— dijo el profesor. Iba a responder: "nada" ero necesitaba saber a que se refería Luna.

—Que como así, sobre el olor, sobre la poción.

-—A Ginny.— el profesor sonrió, y aclaro la duda de su estudiante.— es que la Amortentia, huele diferente para cada persona, según lo que nos atrae, después de todo, es la poción del amor.

—Oh, Gracias.— el profesor le sonrió y se volteo. Así que eso era, el olor que ella mas le atraía, era el de él, una alegría, que no había sentido en mucho tiempo la recorrió por sus venas, la poción estaba tan cerca, inclino su cuello un poco para olerla, si era su aroma, ese que siempre olía cuando lo besaba, la clase de pociones se fue a otro lugar, había vuelto a su mundo.

La sala común de Gryffindor, sólo estaba iluminada por un fuego cada vez más decadente, una pareja de novios se encontraba allí.

—No, Harry no.— rió Ginny en voz alta, mientras sentía una avalancha de cosquillas.

—Ginny, cállate que después al que van a matar es a mi.— dijo Harry sin dejar de atacarla con cosquillas.— además se que te gusta.

—No, no, suéltame.— decía ella mientras trataba débilmente de apartarlo.

— No quiero.— Harry sólo sonrió, eso la tranquilizo,

—Esta bien, si me sueltas, te doy un beso.— estaba segura que la dejaría, pero su respuesta la desanimo.

—No.

—¿Que? ¿Por qué no?— como rayos podía negarse, lo iba a matar.

—Porque, te puedo seguir dando cosquillas, y al final siempre terminaras besándome.

—Eres un arrogante Harry Potter.— él sólo se encogió de hombros.

No recordaba mucho mas, esa memoria, como muchas otras se vio afectada cuando él se fue, cuando había marcado un antes y un después, sólo recordó que una hora antes aproximadamente, antes de que todos despertaran ellos se habían parado, partiendo cada uno a su cuarto pero antes dándose un fugaz beso.

La melancolía y la nostalgia, volvieron a hacerse presentes, decidió ignorarlas, prestando una patética atención, a su primera clase de pociones de sexto año.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclameir: **Todo lo que se reconozca es propiedad de J.K Rowling.

* * *

_Recuérdame, cuando sientas que tu alma esta inquieta_

_Si el deseo y tu amor no me calientan._

_Recuérdame._

Sentía frió, o probablemente esa era la mejor oración que definiera como estaba, fuera de la carpa, aguantando nieve, sintiendo que se enterraba poco a poco en subsuelo y el viento azotando sus cabellos. Y por dentro, estaba tan congelado, sin la sangre bombeando en su corazón y recorriendo sus venas, sin poder tener un pensamiento coherente, tiró el pedazo de pergamino viejo que veía a un lado suyo y se recostó mas en el pequeño cojín que usaba para apoyarse, dedicándose simplemente a observar los animales que merodeaban en silencio por el bosque.

—Ten Harry, hice un poco de té.— Hermione le ofreció una tacita de un liquido ámbar, Harry lo acepto gustoso, se sentaron en el cojín en el que antes estaba acostado y Harry dio un pequeño sorbo de la taza.

—Esta caliente.— La chica sonrió, y con un humor que no sabia de donde salía, comento.— Que querías, que le echara hielo.— torció los ojos, se dio cuenta que era un gesto que hacia mucho no realizaba.

—Estoy aburrida.— dijo ella.

—¿Y Ron?

—Esta durmiendo, pero yo no tenia ganas de acostarme ni de leer, además todavía no le dirijo la palabra.

—¡Que tercos son¡— Exclamo Harry sonriendo, ya la chica iba a rebatirlo cuando completo.— me hacia falta una pelea estupida entre ustedes.

—Eres un tonto.— después de esto se quedaron sin nada que decir, Hermione se unió a el en la actividad de observar el bosque, hasta que se percato del pergamino que hacia rato el había tirado, lo agarro y lo examino minuciosa, suspiro y Harry voltio la cara, de forma de que no podía ver a Hermione.

—¿La extrañas mucho verdad?— preguntó Hermione en tono comprensivo.

—Por, ¿por qué dices eso?

—Porque es la única persona en el mapa del merodeador en el cual pasarías leyendo su nombre por horas.

—Si la extraño, la extraño demasiado, de una forma que nunca creí llegar a extrañarla.— de repente Harry se encontraba botando todo lo que sentía desde hace mucho a Hermione.— Hay algo en mi pecho que salta cada vez que lee ese nombre Hermione, yo, yo la deseo abrazar o no se, yo simplemente yo la a, yo la quiero.— completo su explicación entrecortada.

—Mas que eso ¿verdad?

—¿Ah?

—Que no solo la quieres.

—Yo.— sentía que no podía decir la palabra con "A", porque si esa palabra salía de sus labios, seria capaz de echar todo a la basura, desaparecerse e ir a Hogwarts sólo para verla.— Yo no se…

—No lo puedo creer, mi hermano se ha enamorado.— dijo Hermione en broma, pero a Harry esas palabras hicieron efecto en su mente de muchas maneras.— Aunque eso ya lo sabía.— Harry busco rebatirla.

—Sabes Hermione, creo que a ti y a mi nos afecta mucho el color rojo, porque desde que Ron volvió aunque lo niegues estas mas alegre. Esta vez fue Hermione la que se quedo sin respuesta.

—Yo no…

—Tengo sueño, por favor vigila tu.— y sin mas que decir agarro el mapa del merodeador y entro a la cabaña, con la esperanza de dormirse viendo el nombre de Ginevra Weasley marcado en el papel, y en tal caso soñar como casi siempre en calentarla con sus brazos y aunque el lo negara, amarla.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclameir:** Todo lo que se reconozca es propiedad de J.K Rowling.

**Quiero recordar este fragmento del libro 7: **

Ginny se había arrodillado junto a la chica herida y le sujetaba una mano. Haciendo un gran esfuerzo, Harry siguió su camino. Al pasar por su lado; le pareció que Ginny miraba alrededor y se pregunto si habría notado algo, pero el no dijo nada y no volvió a mirar atrás.

Harry Potter y las Reliquias de la Muerte, Pagina 586.

* * *

_Recuérdame, amándote, mirándote a los ojos, atándome a tu vida,_

_Recuérdame, amándote, esperándote tranquila, sin rencor y sin medida._

Su vida se había derrumbado en un cerrar de ojos, había vivido los mas terrible que una persona pudiera aguantar, y sin embargo, ahí estaba todavía, luchando con todas sus fuerzas.

Había visto a su hermano fallecido, sabia que existía una posibilidad de que eso pasara, pero eso no evito que sus lagrimas se derramaran por dentro, también había visto a Remus y a Tonks, Tonks su amiga, que un día llego toda emocionada con una gran panza diciéndole que iba ser madre. Ginny por un momento pensó que se había quedado dormida seis meses, pero después vio como la barriga de su amiga de pelo rosado volvía a la normalidad… Le haría falta esa loca.

Pero no había llorado, en ningún momento había llorado, en ningún momento sus ojos se aguaron, excepto por ese instante.

Ayudaba a una chica que estaba herida y temblorosa, susurraba llamando a su madre, y era ella la que la socorraba, le daba la mano a aquella chica, cuando lo sintió. Fue solo un minuto, casi imperceptible, pero la lleno de paz.

Supuso que el iba a enfrentarse a su destino, así que sus ojos se aguaron y botaron una lagrima, una sola, en ella se iba su fuerza y todo lo que le quedaba.

—Te extrañare.

Fue solo un murmullo, supo que no la había escuchado y también que pudo haber dicho un millón de palabras donde hubiera demostrado tener esperanza.

Esperanza, siempre tuvo esperanza, porque siempre quiso agarrar a su madre y a su padre en un beso apasionado y lo logro, de escuchar a Percy pedir perdón, y lo escucho, de conseguir que los gemelos le permitieran poner la estrella del árbol de navidad y lo obtuvo a sus siete años, de ver a Ron darse cabezazos por una chica, y se alegro al ver que era Hermione… También, nunca perdió la esperanza de que ese chico flacucho y de gafas se enamorara de ella y por nunca perderla había podido por fin decirle a Luna que tenia que hacerle todas sus tareas, porque había ganado su apuesta y Harry Potter la había besado.

Por eso, al recordar todo eso, su paz se fortificó y su esperanza regreso, y supo que todo estaría bien, pasara lo que pasara.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclameir: **Todo lo que se reconozca es propiedad de J.K Rowling y esto es completamente hecho sin fines de lucro.

**N/A: **La escena que se presenta aquí es sacada de: Harry Potter y las Reliquias de la Muerte, Capitulo 7: El Testamento de Albus Dumbledore, paginas: 105 y 106, aunque lo narro, de cómo ve Ginny las cosas en ese momento.

* * *

_Recuérdame, recuérdame, que mi alma fue tatuada en tu piel…_

Fuerza, Ginny necesitaba fuerzas, y mucha, de nuevo se sentía como esa niña ingenua que revelaba su corazón en un diario, que se volvía muda cuando su héroe aparecía por la puerta o que lloraba cuando tenia pesadilla. Aunque ahora lo analizaba y entendía que simplemente había madurado. Con la respiración contenida, la pelirroja, abrió la puerta interrumpiendo un atragantando ruido de Ron.

—¿Puedes venir un momento, Harry?

Ginny lo observa e ignora a Ron y a Hermione, cuando entran a su habitación, ese lugar sagrado no sólo para ella, sino para cualquier chica, su refugio, aquel que la ha visto en sus mejores y peores momentos, ella se da cuenta de que en contra de lo que pensaba no se siente incomoda, por eso respira profundo y dice:

—Feliz cumpleaños.

No puede decir mas nada porque busca las fuerzas con que continuar cuando él le conteste, aunque se pregunta como la vera él.

—Ah… gracias…

Es ahí cuando Ginny se da cuenta de que ella se ha vuelto esa mitad de la que todo el mundo habla, porque Harry no es su héroe, es la persona que mas ama, y aunque ella no tiene la certeza de que lo volverá a ver, pero sabe que es su obligación decirle porque no lo puede dejar ir.

—Que vista tan bonita.— murmuro Harry, y Ginny sonríe internamente por verlo de los nervios.

—No se me ocurría nada que regalarte.— Ella sabía que estaba redundando un poco, pero tenia su objetivo claro, y lo iba a cumplir.

—No hacia falta que me regalaras nada.— Ignorando su comentario, Ginny prosiguió.

—Tenía que ser algo útil y no demasiado grande, de lo contrario no podrías llevártelo.

Ginny ve una mirada en el que no comprende, como si buscara algo, quiere sonrojarse y un millón de cosas más, pero simplemente, continúa:

—Y entonces pensé que me gustaría regalarte algo que te ayudara a acordarte de mi, por si… no se, por si conoces a alguna veela cuando estés por ahí haciendo eso que tienes que hacer.— Ginny se horroriza de sólo pensarlo, si él regresaba y ya no sentía ningún afecto por ella, seria devastador.

—Me temo que ahí fuera no voy a tener muchas ocasiones de ligar, la verdad.— Y Ginny vuelve a sonreír internamente, porque sabe que lo que en realidad le quiere decir es que sólo es ella y que la extrañara, por eso responde susurrante:

—Eso era lo único que necesitaba oír.

Lo besa y sabe que no hay mejor momento, porque cuando ellos dos están juntos no hay pasado ni futuro, solo un presente con un horizonte invisible, donde las manos de él la recorren y su tacto es dulce, y recuerda, recuerda esos instantes donde todo era perfecto donde aprendieron a conocerse.

Incluso cuando su hermano interrumpió y Harry se fue, ella siguió pensando, porque sabía, que en ese momento había pasado algo mas, Harry no era bueno con las palabras, pero le había dicho que la quería, porque Ginny era consiente que un camino de espinas se avecinaba, pero tal como en ese beso se habían pedido, recordarse hasta volverse a ver, era la mejor opción.


End file.
